This invention relates generally to the packaging of yarn and, more particularly, to the equipment with which yarn advancing continuously from a source is wound on packages.
Windups which include a print roll or drive roll to which yarn advances from a reciprocating traverse guide and from which the yarn is deposited on a surface-driven package are in wide use. Generally, these windups are for winding rather small light-weight packages wherein the traverse mechanism and drive roll are fixed and upper and lower packages move about pivots as they build on their respective supports. In such configurations, the size of the package is limited by machine dimensions but even when such dimensions permit a somewhat larger package to be wound the greater weight as the package winds creates undesirable vibrational movement between the drive roll and the package which in turn results in pressure variations being introduced into the package as it is being wound thus creating a less uniform yarn product. A windup for winding large heavy weight packages is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,009,839, wherein the chucks holding the package supports are cantilevered from the frame of the machine and the traverse mechanism and the drive roll are mounted on a carrying unit or slide carriage. This arrangement has proven somewhat successful in reducing undesirable pressure variations that are introduced into the package as the package builds. However, the use of such windups require a complete replacement of existing windups which is costly.